Curse of the Ocean
by Sandman Cometh
Summary: New Chapter in the Knights Series. A series of strange events and the arrival of a strange man in the Fire Nation, become a new threat for Team Avatar and the Elemental Knights, who must face a supernatural menace from the briny deep.
1. Chapter 1

Curse of the Ocean

Chap. 1

The waves licked on the shorelines, as in the towers above, Lee watched the waters and sighed. It was his third night on duty at this port, a longtime Fire Nation trading post, where it received supplies and traded for merchandise. In the past, he had been assigned to guard the port during the day, keeping the merchants and the buying populace honest. But in the last few weeks, his duties had changed. Many things in the Fire Nation had changed- Fire Lord Ozai had been deposed by his son, the banished prince Zuko, and the Army of the Avatar. After he had been crowned Fire Lord by the Fire God himself, the rest of the Fire Nation had quickly pledged their allegiance to him, as both Zuko and the Avatar had begun work to undo the century of war on the other Nations of the world.

But it was difficult work, as there were many the world over that still feared and despised the Fire Nation. And that didn't include the many citizens inside the country that wished to return the Fire Nation to its former regime. So, the new Fire Lord had been forced to add additional guards to various strategic points of entry into the Fire Nation, to prevent radicals on both sides from entering or collecting fresh war materials. This led to two realizations that had affected Lee's position- that the port was an easy entry point for any invaders or supply men, and that it would be easiest to get in at night. So Zuko had shifted over some of the more experienced guards from day to night, charging them with watching for any suspicious activities.

_Yeah. Now if something would happen to justify it. _Lee thought, as he yawned. He still wasn't used to this long night shift, and he was begining to think it was all pointless. Still, he knew he couldn't fault the new Fire Lord- his logic was sound, and he had been trying to do the right thing so far. Lee knew how destructive the war had been first hand- his older brother had gone off the second he became eligible for the Army, only to be killed a month later. His family had been sent a note of condolence, but nothing more, and Lee's father had been forced to work himself to an early grave to keep the family going. Lee had been forced to take his father's place in the work place, and he quickly grew out of the dreams of glory as he focused on the life of work before him, until he'd been able to get a good job as a port guard.

Lee yawned again, as he looked back onto the darkness of the ocean at night, almost wishing he would see a ship, or something that would break up the empty darkness and endless sound of the waves. He wished this so intently, he didn't hear the sound of footsteps from behind him, until a pair of hands covered his eyes and a voice cooed, "Guess who?"

"Thank Lainia. That was just as funny the hundredth time you did it." Lee said, as he turned and saw his replacement guard, a young solider just about his age, with dark brown hair and a mischievous glint in her gold eyes.

"Hey I'm about to sit here for five hours and look at nothing. I have to have at least one good thing to remember." Lainia said back. "How are you doing?"

"Better, now that I can go sleep." Lee replied with a yawn. "Another night of watching the waves move."

"It's great, isn't it?" Lainia asked, as Lee moved towards the ladder and prepared to climb down. "And just think, we could have years of this before we get peace!"

"It could be worse. You were supposed to be shipped to the Earth Kingdom before, remember?" Lee said, as he started to climb down.

"Yeah, but I'm not like you. I would've actually liked to see more of the world." Lainia replied, sticking her head out over the railing as she watched Lee descend.

"That's because you don't have to take care of your moth..." Lee began, but then stopped, as he looked around below him.

"What? You miss the step again?" Lainia called down.

"I thought I heard something." Lee said, as he cocked his ears for a moment. "But I guess I was imagining.."

But then he heard it again- that strange, scuttling sound, like a huge insect running from the light. Lee tried to pinpoint it, but then he felt something large and slimy wrap around his leg. He tried to knock it off, but whatever it was began to pull him down the ladder. Lainia saw him being pulled down into the dark and tried to climb out to help him. But then she felt something wrap around her neck and pull her back....

* * *

The man looked out at the waters before him, letting the motion of the waves rock his little craft back and forth. He barely moved, letting the rays of the sun fall upon with no complaint or worry. If anyone else had seen him, they would've thought he was a dead or drunk man adrift at sea. But that was fine with him. People always saw him in the wrong way, and he knew just how to use that to his advantage. After all, it was what had gotten him out here, with the very thing he needed most of all.

He reached back then, to check his maps and make sure he was still on track. As he looked them over, he had to work a bit to read them (damages always occurred when maps were stolen), but he could read them well enough. He was still on track, still on his way towards the great treasure, and soon the whole world would know of him....

Suddenly his eyes widened, as he looked out over the horizon. Up ahead, the waters had begun to churn and bubble, forming into a shape that he knew all too well. Shoving the maps back under his seat, he grabbed the oars and began to furiously pump back and forth, trying to get his boat as far away as possible. But despite his efforts, he could feel the currents beginning to pull him in. Realizing that his efforts were now pointless, he quickly ducked down, protecting the maps and his other valuables, as his ship headed directly into the whirlpool....


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

"Another one?" Jhee asked in disbelief, as he looked up at the empty guard post.

"I'm afraid so sir." The young lieutenant replied. "That makes three in the last three weeks."

"Madness." Jhee swore. This was at least three times too many for him to have to come out here and try to solve this. But he knew had no choice. If Fire Lord Zuko was to succeed in returning the Fire Nation to it's long lost honor, then he needed to watch for those that would try to depose him. And right now, that meant leaving no post unguarded, especially one as vital as the ports.

But at the rates things were going, it wouldn't matter what was needed, for no one would want to guard this place. Jhee knew it had to be some kind of abduction; the idea that so many guards could be traitors made no sense, since they had seen no attack from Ozai. And all the soliders taken had been people Jhee had checked himself, people who had been screwed over by Ozai (the majority of people in the Fire Nation) and eager to serve the new Fire Lord. And though none of them had been happy about such a small job, they nonetheless took it seriously.

"So why are they vanishing?" Jhee asked himself, as he looked around the base of the tower, for any kind of clue that could lead them to an answer. But all he found was wood and sand. Still, Jhee did not quit, until a hand clapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a blue-clad figure, who asked through his whiskers, "Anything?"

"Not that I can see." Jhee replied. "Have you had better luck?"

"Not a bit." Replied Agua, the Cat- Elemental of Water. He and the rest of the Elementals Knights had been scattered across the world helping to restore order to the world, but when the disappearances began, Zuko commanded Fuego, the Elemental of Fire, to summon his brother to aid them, since the crimes were occurring on water.

"I can't believe that this is treason, Agua. I simply can't." Jhee said. "These were people we could trust. I chose two of them myslef."

"I agree." The cat replied. "But then we gotta figur out what is goin' on. And we gotta do it fast. The lieutenant told me that anuhter solider was taken too, a woman."

"Two instead of one. This gets better all the time." Jhee said. "And we still don't have a single clue to..."

"Sir!" came a yell from the beach. Both men turned to see a young solider running towards them, carrying something in his hands.

"What is it boy? What did you find?" Jhee asked.

"I was checking along the rocks, when I came across this." The solider said, as he held out his trophy- a Fire Nation helemt.

"He wouldn't have left that behind willingly." Jhee said. "This may have been abduction after all. Let me see that."

The solider nodded and quickly passed the helemt. Jhee and Agua took a look, only to wrinkle their foreheads in confusion. The helmet, though devoid of a head, was still full. Curiously, Jhee reached his hand inside, and with an effort, removed some of the barnacles growing inside.

"What...this only happened last night. There is no way they could've grown this fast." The Fire Captain said.

"Not normally." Agua said, stroking his chin.

"This means something to you, doesn't it?" Jhee asked.

"I don't wanna say fer sure." The cat replied. "But I think we should see the top a' that towah."

Jhee nodded, and the two of them quickly marched towards the guard tower. The guards at the ladder quickly stepped aside, as Jhee prepared to climb. But a touch of Agua's hand halted him.

"What's wrong? You wanted to see the top." Jhee said.

"It looks like I don't need ta get that close." Agua said, as he pointed up. Jhee followed the cat's finger, then gasped as he saw a long trail of barnacles, high on the tower wall.

"What is this? You know something, tell me." Jhee demanded, turning towards the cat.

But Agua just shook his head. "That's the problem. I know too much."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means there arh a lotta monster that come outta tha watah. Lots of 'em take people and lots of 'em leave barnacles behind. I'm gonna need moah time ta figure out which one this is, and how it got heah."

"Do you at least have an idea?" Jhee asked.

"Like I said, too many possibilities. Let's keep this undah wraps fer now."

"All right. But you know the Fire Lord will want to know about this." Jhee said.

"And I'll tell him what I can. Hopefully, I can tell him more soon."

The waters shifted gently, as the ocean calmly moved. But that ended quickly, as with a burst of seawater, the small boat popped out from under the waves, and crashed back down onto the water. The man inside took a huge gulp of air and then clung to his tiny ship, thanking heaven that he had once again escaped death. He was so thankful that it took him almost thirty seconds to remember his maps. Panic-stricken, he moved over to where they were and quickly pulled them out. The maps were soaked, but luckily, they had endured. Once they had dried, he could use them to find.....

He paused a minute then, as something caught his eye over the horizon. Gingerly standing in the boat, he looked out and saw a port. But it was a place he had never encountered, in all his travels around the world. But then again, he reasoned, they would not know him there. And that would make things go quite well for him. Sticking his arms out into the water, he began to paddle his ship towards land.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Zuko paced the floor of the throne room, as Jhee finished his report, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Agua believes that the barnacles are a part of what is causing these disappearances, but he is unsure as to exactly what it is." Jhee said. "He plans to do more research and come back with more definitive results."

"And the meantime, more and more of my soldiers will vanish, or else the port will be unguarded." Zuko said. "As much as it pains me to ask Jhee, are there any others that are willing to take the post?"

"A few sir, but it will take a great deal of money and convincing at this point." Jhee answered. "Rumors have begun to spread that the port is haunted, cursed by ghosts of past royalty unhappy with your choices concerning the rest of the world."

"Another chink for the dissenters." Zuko muttered. "And all I have is a cat that refuses to tell me anything, because he has to have the exact answer."

"That's always how 'e's been." Said a third voice, as Fuego, the Knight of Fire, spoke from the side of the room. "The cat's a paranoid, always sees monsters everywhere. 'e's researched 'em for years. And 'e never wants to be wrong. Thinks 'e isn't doing his job if 'e's wrong."

"He isn't doing his job now." Zuko snapped back. "People are vanishing on my watch, people are blaming me for something I know nothing about, and he won't even give me his suspicions! I have enough to deal with! I don't need this too."

"I know Zuko, but Agua needs to research because there's a lot of things out there." Fuego said back. "I know it's frustrating mate, but do you want to go on suspicions and be wrong?"

".......... Fine, you've made your point." Zuko said, finally coming to a halt. "But there are too many possibilities to this question; even a few steps toward narrowing it down would be helpful."

"I'm sure Agua will tell us when he knows something." Jhee said. "Fuego is right- better we go in prepared then half-armored."

"Just be patient Zuko." The Fire Knight said. "All great rulers have to do that sometimes. And they have to deal with rumors too."

Zuko nodded, just as the doors opened, and Iroh walked into the room.

"Forgive my intrusion nephew, but I...."

"Uncle, you know you never have to apologize for entering here." Zuko said. "I know enough to value your thoughts. Now, what do you have to tell us?"

"I have some new information about the disappearances . It isn't I that need to speak Zuko. I have brought a messenger. Two in fact." Iroh said, as he motioned with his hand. As he did, two figures stepped forward, dressed in clothes of brown and silver- Tierra and Trueno, the dog and squirrel Knights of Earth and Thunder.

"Guys! I thought you two were moving around the Earth Kingdom." Fuego said.

"We were bro, but apparently, we've got some of your problems over there too." Tierra replied.

"What? You mean there have been more abductions there?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Trueno said. "There have been reports of people vanishing all over the Earth Kingdom. But like you guys, it's always near ports, or settlements near the sea. And I've even heard reports of there being Airbenders that went to get supplies at docks not coming back to the Temple."

"Dis is some serious shit here boys." Tierra said, his muzzle flaring at the words. "Der's no way your father could organize something this big Zuko."

"We don't think so either." Jhee said. "Our latest disappearance left behind some odd mementoes."

"A helmet full of barnacles and a trail of them leading back into the sea." Iroh said. "I heard the report earlier."

"We've heard similar information in the Earth Kingdom." Trueno said. "I haven't heard from the Airbenders though. But aren't Aang and Katara coming in from the Southern Temple in the next few days?"

"And Sokka is traveling up from the South Pole." Zuko said. "Oh Darya, the oceans... have there been any reports of abductions in Water Tribe territory?"

"If there are, Agua would've told us when he came in." Fuego asked. "It's too coincidental for 'im to leave it unsaid."

"Where is da catboy? Buried in his research again?" Tierra snorted. "Great, dat'll only be a week."

"But he's always been right." Trueno chided. "And I'm sure he will be again."

"He'd better be." Zuko said. "I can't leave those ports unguarded, and if people are disappearing from all the Nations, then we all need to figure this out, before something even worse happens."

* * *

The man strolled through the streets in his usual way, outwardly ignoring the amazement he felt as he looked the town. This place was unlike anything he'd ever seen before- the buildings, the dress of the people, the smells.... it vaguely reminded of his time in the East, but not of any specific port. No, it was almost like a mix of them as if they'd been....

"Hey watch it!"

The man halted in his path, as a man driving a cart moved on by, yelling at him to look out. But the man watched him leave despite the insults. After all, he had never such creatures as the huge scaly rhino that was pulling it. He briefly wondered how such a creature could be bred, imagining something that involved a man forcing the lizard and rhino too....

Suddenly, his mouth was dry. He needed a drink, more then perhaps he had ever had in his life. He looked about and luckily spotted a small stand nearby, with all manner of bottles. Strolling over, the man reached into his pocket, placed down some money, and asked for a bottle of the only drink he needed. But the shopkeep merely looked at him strangely and asked what it was.

The man's eyes goggled in disbelief and asked him how he could not have the drink.

"Because I've never heard of it."

Undeterred the man asked again. The shopkeep started to answer, but then took a look at the man's money. Turning over the coins in his hand, he asked, "What kind of money is this? Whose this woman on it? Haven't they come out with the new Fire Lord coins yet?"

Now it was the man's turn to look confused. Still, he was smart enough to take his money back from the man before he drew too much attention to himself. After all, a wanted man doesn't last long if he cannot keep quiet. He quickly turned to leave, but had barely gotten a few feet when the shopkeep yelled at him, pointing at the bottleneck that was sticking out of his back pocket.

The man swore, and immediately began looking for a place to run. But all he saw was a group of men in red armor coming towards him- obviously the law around here. The man reached for his sword and drew it, looking ready to battle. The soldiers merely stood in front of him in a line, giving him ample time to count their number. After coming to a conclusion, he still held his ground, ready to fight. The guards seemed impressed, and began to advance again, until the man seemed to look behind them, and scream in horror.

The guards immediately turned around, giving the man a chance to leapfrog over one of them and hit the ground running. He heard the men chasing after him, and looking up, saw a banner hanging down from a overpass, as well as another cart coming towards him. Thinking quickly, he increased his speed and as he came close, grabbed the bed sheet and used to pull himself up and over the cart, landing on it's opposite side, as the guards were stopped in their tracks. The man kept moving, thinking he had won. But unfortunately, he realized the lack of pressure in his back pocket, and turned to see the bottle lying on its side on the ground. Turning around, he ran to it and had just gotten his hand around it, when a burst of flame suddenly whizzed past his head. Shooting back up, he saw the guards coming towards him again, only now their hands were glowing with flames. Thinking over his options once again, the man raised up his hands and spoke a single word....


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

The next day, Zuko was up bright and early, looking through the reports that Jee had sent him concerning the new recruits for the tower guard position. Most of the recruits were in fine condition, but Jee had also included a document on the amount on the increased amount of pay it would now take to convince them to stay. And with the already huge defecit on the Fire Nation treasury, Zuko found himself grimacing at the thought of the moeny involved, and prayed that at least one of these recruits would be very, very, patriotic.

"Maybe this one. He seems ok." Zuko muttered, looking over another profile. He had in fact, already looked it over, but he was so tired and hungry that it didn't register on him. However, it did register on the hand that reached over and pulled the scroll away from him.

"Zuko. Haven't you eaten anything yet?" Asked Jin, as Zuko turned to face her.

"I will. As soon as I select a new guard." Zuko replied.

"Jee can do this. You trust his judgement." Jin replied.

"I know, but this is going to be hard. The post is so important, I have to know that the person doing it can be trusted."

"Great. But the post won't mean anything if the Fire Lord passes out." Jin said, as she began to drag Zuko to his feet. "C'mon, you're going to be worse then Agua."

"Ag...how is that cat doing? Has he found anything yet?"

"He has some ideas, but he said that a lot of them don't make sense. He's meditating to speak with Ruta."

"Meditating!" Zuko snapped, pulling himself up the rest of the way. "My people, and people all over the world, are vanishing because of some sort of sea monster, and he could talk to the sea goddess _whenever he wanted to?!!"_

"Actually, no." Jin said, her brow furrowing. "Oscuridad said that the Architects don't always give answers. They go to them purely as a last resort."

"Osc.. he's here?" Zuko said.

"Yes. He got your summons and came instantly. Luz will be here soon. And Aang and Katara are on their way, and they sent a messenger hawk to Sokka warning him. You have plenty of people around that want to help. So I think the world will hold together for a few minutes if you eat something."

".......Maybe I should stop for a minute." Zuko said. "I didn't even have breakfast yet."

"I think that's a fine idea." Jee said, smiling as she led Zuko out of the room and towards the main dining room.

* * *

"Morning highness. Feeling all right?" Trueno asked as Zuko and Jin entered the room.

"Oh he will be." Jin said, as she sat Zuko and motioned for food to be brought to him. As the servants set a place, Zuko noticed the black form of Oscuridad, the bat-Knight of Shadow, and said, "You came faster then I thought."

"You expected anything less?" Osc asked, as he chewed on a grape. "Besides, when you can walk through shadows, getting places is easy. So what's this I'm hearing about sea monsters?"

"Apparently, something's snatchin' people outta some command post." Tierra answered. "Leavin' some barnacles behind too."

"And our resident marine biologist?" Osc asked.

"Still doin' research."

"As I thought." Osc said, as the servants finished preparing Zuko's late breakfast. Zuko's nose trembled at the smell of the food. But before he could even touch his fork, the doors opened behind him, and a guard's voice spoke.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to bother..."

"He's trying to eat!" Jee said, slamming her fist down on the table. "Can't you leave him alone for that long?!"

"I apologize, my lady." The guard said. "But we captured a very unusual prisoner yesterday. We have been holding him so as not to disturb the Fire Lord's work, but...... well, we feel he is either a spy, or insane. And since the Fire Lord insisted that all spies be brought before him..."

"It's all right." Zuko said, sighing as he turned his chair around. "I will see this man. When can he be brought to me?"

"We have him now sir, if you..."

Zuko quietly nodded, as Jin sighed and plopped down in the chair next to Tierra.

"I'm sure dis won't be long." The dog said. "Probably just some loony."

"Then it couldn't wait?" Jin snapped, turning to face the dog.

Tierra shrugged, as he took a sip from his goblet. But as the sounds of chains filled the room, the dog glanced over at the prisoner. Almost instantly, his eyes went wide, and pulling the goblet away, he spat out his drink in disbelief. Unfortunately, this meant that the liquid sprayed all over Jin, who first glubbed under the spray, then got ready to yell. But she didn't get a chance, as Tierra stood up, and stared at the prisoner with an expression between terror and disbelief.

Puzzled, Jin looked round the table to see the other Knights all standing up, each with the same expression. And then, the Fire Lady saw something that she never thought she would see, as Osc raised up a trembling finger, pointed at the prisoner, and said, "Why? Goddamit why won't you die?!"

Near disbelief herself, Jin turned to see this man that had frightened the Knights so. And when she saw him.... she had no answers. He was of average build, dressed in strange, clothes that included boots, a long overcoat, several belts, and a tri-pointed hat, which sat on a head of dreadlocked hair. His clothes looked worn and sunbaked, as did his face, which was long and thing, with a strange, two-pronged beard. The man glanced around the room, almost as if apprasiing it, then his eyes fell to the Knights, and a huge smile filled his face.

"Mates!" He said, his voice colored by an odd accent. "What a funny little coincidence. Isn't it a small world?"

"Oh God, did he know we were here?" Trueno said. "Can he follow us now?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Osc said. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in...."

"Yes, and a lovely place it was. But you know me, never bereft of friends. Came and got me out they did. 'Course then I got stuck in Tortuga, but no worries there either."

"Fine fine, I don't care. But how did you get _here?"_

"Strangest thing. One minute I'm in a whirlpool, gettin' sucked to me doom. Then I pop in this little isle. Nice place, but they've got to learn about the rest of the world. No rum, mate!"

"He must've fallen through a gateway in the ocean." Osc moaned. "Oh God, why? Why does he keep finding us?"

"Enough!" Zuko said. "Will someone please tell me who this man is?"

"He gave us his name after he was arrested sir." The guard said. "It's..."

"Please, let us just save you the trouble." Tierra said. "Might as well get it right the first time."

"This man is..." Osc began, licking his lips as if about to swallow a bitter medicine. "...._Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Congratulations mate! I never get addressed by me proper title." The newly named Captain exclaimed. "Now if you could do something about this...' he added, gesturing to his chains.

"Can we free him?" Zuko asked.

Osc started to answer, but then Fuego walked into the room, carrying a plate of food. He started to sit down, but then Sparrow caught his eyes. Dropping the plate to the floor, he stared at Jack, who gave him a small wave. Fuego stared a few moments more, then grabbed his spear and with a wild yell, charged the Captain. But Oscuridad and Trueno quickly moved over and stopped him.

"Come on! He's trapped! We can finally end it!" Fuego yelled.

"You know that every time we try to kill him, it backfires!" Trueno said. "It's like he's protected or something."

"It' a nice thought." Sparrow said.

"What is going on?" Zuko demanded. "What has this man done? He said he was a captain!"

"Oh he is." Fuego said. "A pirate captain."


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

"A pirate... actually that makes sense." Jin said, looking over Sparrow.

"Oh don't worry about that mate. All in the past n' far behind me." Sparrow said, looking right at Zuko with what he must've thought was a charming smile. "New place, new world after all. 'Sides, isn't forgiveness divine?"

"Yes. But first, I need to know what I'm forgiving." Zuko replied. "You admit that you at least were, a pirate?"

"Completely behind me."

"And your arrest?"

"A total misunderstanding. I meant to pay the man, it just slipped me mind is all."

"Sure it did Jack." Oscuridad said. "Look Zuko, Jack is not someone you want in your kingdom. Trouble follows him around like a dog looking for a bone."

"And how do you know so much about him?" Zuko asked.

The bat swallowed at that, but answered, "Years back, we heard stories about some sort of sea monster running amok in the Caribbean Sea. We went down to investigate, but the only ships that had survived were pirate ships. Which meant that we had to go a pirate port. And that was where we met Jack Sparrow, who offered to go with us to 'vanquish the horrible monstrosity.'

"See?" Jack said, gesturing at the bat.

"Of course, he failed to mention that the thing was a huge crustacean that had stolen his treasure. Or that when he had it back, he intended to get the hell out of there."

"It wasn't just treasure!" Jack exclaimed. "It ate me hat too."

"Yeah Jack. And once ya got 'em back, ya turned yer ship around and left us inside the thing." Tierra said.

"There wasn't a thing more I could've done mate." Jack protested.

"You had cannons Jack!" Fuego exclaimed. "You didn't fire a single shot after it ate us! I had ta climb through that thing's esophagus. Twice! Do ya have any idea how disgusting that was?"

"Can't be as bad bein' inside it's eyes socket." Tierra said.

"Well.... I did come back for you. After all, I knew that you were experts in monster killing and all. I was just waiting for you to finish your job."

"Enough." Zuko said. "Jack, I want to hear the rest of your exploits. All of them, and the truth, before I make judgment."

"Oh of course, er, your great Fiery-ness." Jack said. But before he could begin, Fuego stepped forward and said, "If you want the truth, Zuko, then we should tell it."

And so, over the next two hours, the Knights told the tale of Jack Sparrow- how he had been a trader, who lost his ship after refusing to deliver slaves, and the deal he made to resurrect it from the ocean depths. They told the tales of his adventures on the seas, how he had lost his ship again to an ancient curse, only to reclaim it after ten years. They told of the day when he had to pay back his bargain, and how he had almost allowed his ship and allies to die, only to (unwillingly) sacrifice himself to the depths. And finally, they told of how he been brought back and finally ended his deal with the devil, only to lose his ship once more.

"And that was the last we'd heard of him." Osc said, as Zuko stared at Jack with a mix of disbelief and disgust. Looking right at the pirate, Zuko said, "So that time with the cleric..."

"'Fraid so." Jack said, though a smile spread across his face.

"And the squid..."

"Kraken, yes."

"........Wow.' Zuko said, slumping back into his throne. "You are either the best or the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Must be the first, since I'm still alive." Jack said.

"Zuko, ya can't let him stay here." Tierra insisted. "You've got no idea what Sparrow could do here."

"You leave him alone, they'll be something coming for his flesh in days." Trueno said. "Do you have idea how much debt this guy has?"

Zuko nodded, then said, "I see your points. And I agree that Jack has caused a lot of trouble. But you told me that he's done a lot of good as well."

"Well.... yeah, killing Jones was a good move. And saving the Pearl...." Osc said. "But you can't be thinking..."

"Those crimes were in another world." Zuko said. "Here, he's done almost nothing wrong. So here is my decree. Jack, if you agree to submit to the custody of the Elementals..."

"WHAT?"

"... I will forgive your crime and allow you free reign in the Fire Nation. But be warned- the slightest transgression, and I will return you to your cell until we are able to send you home. Is that understood?"

"Mm.. yeah!" Jack said, nodding eagerly at the concept of freedom.

Zuko motioned for the guards to undo Jack's chains. As they fell to the ground, the pirate turned to the Elementals and asked, "So, do you blokes where there's rum?"

* * *

As the Elementals sat in the throne room, beginning to regret putting Zuko in charge, in the Southern Seas, lighting flashed overhead, while a small Water Tribe vessel bounced around on the waves, barely keeping afloat. All across the deck, the crewmen secured ropes, braced themselves against the waves, and tried desperately to keep their vessel afloat, as their captain barked orders.

"Tie the rigs down!" Sokka called out. "Keep the sails out, we've got to get out of this!"

"The winds are against us sir!" One of the crew yelled back. "I don't know how much longer we can keep going!"

"We have to try! We have to get out of this!" Sokka yelled back, as he glanced at the angry sky. Moments ago, the sun had been shining down of the waters. Then black clouds had filled the horizon and the waters had begun to rage. As he struggled to keep his ship afloat, Sokka briefly wished he had listened to Zuko and taken one of the Fire aNavy ships home. They were faster and more durable then the Water Tribe boats, but Sokka had refused out of pride. Now, he realized he might die for it.

But he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind, as he worked with the crew to secure the ship. As lighting crashed around him, Sokka tried to fasten the rope, but the water had made slick and hard to hold onto. He had just finished tying the first knot when he heard a voice yell, "Ship ahoy!"

Quickly looking to the prow, Sokka glanced into the blackness and in a flash of lighting saw the out line of another ship coming towards them. He couldn't tell the design- it seemed the size of a Fire Navy ship, but in the shape of something from the Earth Kingdom. Confused, Sokka took another look, and when the lighting flashed again, he understood. The ship had seemed large because it had become crusted with barnacles and sea growth. As he kept looking, Sokka swore he could see something moving on it's hull.

"What is that thing?" Sokka wondered aloud. But he had no time to wonder, as the crewmen yelled, "It's not slowing down! It's going to ram us!"

"Hard to starboard!" Sokka yelled, as the helmsman spun the wheel. The ship began to turn, but as Sokka looked out and saw the larger vessel bearing down on them, he knew it was already too late...


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

"How do you do it Jack?" Osc said as he walked through the palace corridor a few hours later, Sparrow at his side. The bat had been assigned to show Jack the rooms of the palace, as it seemed likely the pirate would stay there until he could be sent back to his own world. Osc had taken to the task with all the joy and dedication that his relationship with Jack Sparrow would muster. It was for that reason that he had kept Jack away from all the treasury rooms.

"Seriously. How do you manage to keep getting to us, even when we're in another dimension?"

"Trade secret, mate." Jack replied, as he looked around at the majesty of the palace. "But I'd be willing to share if you'd tell me..."

"For the last time I am not showing you how to use the Shadowblade." The bat replied.

"Oh nothiing of the sort." Jack replied. "I simply wanted to inquire why you keep me alive to cause you trouble?"

"As I said, for some ungodly reason, killing you never seems to work." The bat replied. "No matter how many times we try."

"You wouldn't be planning something new in that regard would you?" Jack asked, as he motioned to Fuego, Tierra, and Agua as they walked beside them, flanking Jack on all sides.

"No. We just don't trust you." Fuego replied.

"Ah. All's well then."

Fue sighed, as the group passed the section of the palace where the murals of the past Fire Lords were kept. Jack turned his head then, and gogged at the huge paintings that stared down at him from on high.

"There's an angry looking sort, isn't it?" he asked, pointing up to a particular Fire Lord.

Tierra glanced up briefly, then said, "Dat's Fire Lord Sozin. He started a hundred year war with the other Nations of da world. We just finished it a couple months ago."

"Mm. Any relation to the boy we got now?"

"His great-grandfather. Why Jack? Little scared ta scam him now?"

"Just wanted to know if I'd be pressed in service. After all, a pirate needs his freedom. Speaking of which, is there a particular place that we're going?"

"Nowhere near the treasury. We're heading to the courtyard. Zuko told us he'd gotten a message that some friends of ours are arriving today, and I want them to know about you right off the bat." Oscuridad replied. "And Jack? My wife will be there."

At that, Jack visibly gulped, as the bat said with a grin, "Yes. She remembers you too."

* * *

The courtyard was a huge lush garden, with various plants growing all around, along with fountains, and a small pond. The Elementals and Jack stepped out of the palace and onto the grass, as Zuko, Jin, and a small number of guards stood in place, all looking up to the sky.

"These friends of yours... aside from yet lovely wife, what sort of people are they?" Jack asked, as they approached the procession.

"One is the Avatar, the spirit of the world in human form that helped to regain the balance of this earth." Agua answered. "The other is a Master Waterbender. Both can cut you to ribbons Jack. So do be on your best behavior."

"Wouldn't dream of anything else." Sparrow said, as he followed the glances of the otehrs. "So do these fine persons simply fly in or... Bugger!"

"That's one way to put it." Osc said, as the huge form of Appa began to descend from the skies. Jack was spellbound as the huge bison slowly landed on the ground, allowing his passengers to descend. AS the pirate watched, he whispered, "Which one the big mucky muck?"

"See the bald guy?" Tierra replied.

"The kid?" Jack said, as he watched the boy hug Zuko, while behind him, Bosque helped Katara and Luz down from Appa. "Doesn't seem to have much interest in the ladies? Not a uniek, is he?"

Oscuridad sighed, then moved over to Luz, who smiled at the sight of her husband.

"So, what's this big disaster that they had to call you away from me for?" the fox asked, as she embraced her husband.

"I heard about it from Zuko's messenger hawk. Have you been able to find anything out?" Katara asked.

"Agua was doing research. But something else has come up." Osc said.

"Really? What was so important that Mr. Research got pulled away?" Luz asked.

"Well,... do you remember the time we...."

"WHAT THE.... SPARROW!!!"

"Thank you Bosque." Oscuridad said with a grimace, as Luz's expression quickly darkened. Pushing Osc aside, she looked ahead to see Jack standing there, with an nervous looking of greeting, and a small wave of his hand. As Aang and the others watched, Luz crossed the field and walked until she was face to face with Jack. They stared at each other, until Jack finally spoke.

"You look great luv."

Luz actually smiled at that, but a second later, her fist flew across Jack's face with a crack, sending the pirate down to the ground in a heap.

"Hey! What was that for?" Aang asked, as he ran over to the fallen man. "Luz, he didn't do anything to deserve...."

"Oh yes he did." Luz said, cracking her knuckles. "In face he deserves a whole lot more."

"He uh, he got here through some sort of dimensional rift." Osc said. "Zuko's.... Zuko's granted him sanctuary here."

"Ah didn't think Ah's ever say this, but Zuko.... What the hell is wrong with you!" Bosque said.

"You told him about Jack.?" Luz asked, staring at the bat and the other Knights. "Everything?"

"He told me the whole story." Zuko said, moving to stand with the others. "I know that Jack is a pirate, but his crimes were committed in another world. I can't judge him for that here."

Luz gave no answer, just stared holes into Jack, as Aang helped him to his feet. Once the pirate was upright, the young Avatar turned to his friends and said, "Before anyone does any judging, I want to know exactly who this guy is."

"And more importantly, what did he do that was so terrible?" Katara asked. "Even if he is a pirate, you let him walk around instead of imprisoning him."

"His name is Jack Sparrow." Zuko said.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow." The pirate corrected.

"Right, Captain Sparrow." Zuko said.

"If you want to know about him Aang, then come inside. We'll tell you everything." Osc said.

"And does he get to speak in his defense?" Aang asked.

"Of course." The bat replied.

* * *

Once inside, the Knights once again told the tale of Jack Sparrow, as Aang and Katara sat spellbound. Jack of course, entered in his own thoughts this time, ("No love, it was a thirty foot horn." "Two sea turtles. With hair from my back"). But eventually, the tale was told, and so Luz and the others looked at Aang, waiting for the Avatar to voice his opinion.

At first, Aang could only shake his head and say, "Wow." Jack replied with a large smile, which quickly faded as the Knights glared at him. Katara too, had nothing to say, but a stare. Finally Aang said, "So.... what are you going to do now?"

"Oh I don't know. Dedicate my life to the arts perhaps."

"Jack." Osc warned.

"I'm in the market for a purpose, as it were." Jack said. "It's rather hard for a man to have one, when what he was looking for is a world away."

Aang mused on this on a moment, then said, "I can help you with that. Why don't you spend time here, working with the Fire Lord? He's got a sea based problem, and you've dealt with a lot of weirdness in your life."

"Ah, scuse me, but would this mean me going out in a boat looking for a monster all by me onesome?" Jack asked.

"It would if I had anything to say about it." Luz replied.

"No. Even he has done things wrong, you deserve a chance to redeem yourself." Aang said. "I'm sure the Fire Lord feels the same way."

Zuko nodded, while Jack rubbed his chin, and said, "Well, perhaps then I can be inclined to help... given the proper motivation."

"Of course." Luz snapped. "And how much gold do you want this time?"

"Ideally more then I can imagine." Jack said. "But at the moment, I'd settle for a ship. And a crew to help me sail her."

"I can't let a pirate back out onto the open seas." Zuko said.

"Ah, but I have information that you need mate." Jack replied. "Or in a better sense, I have leverage."

"That remains to be seen." Osc said. "And if you think Zuko won't give you a ship, then we don't want you anywhere near one."

"Hey come on guys." Aang said. "I mean, he is a captain. He needs a ship. So why don't we just give a ship we can control?"

"Wait. You mean... put him in the navy?" Zuko asked.

"Who would know how to get pirates better then a pirate?" Aang asked.

Zuko pasued a moment, then said, "Aang has a point. Jack, I'll consider your request..... _if _you can help us with our problem. Agua, I want you and Jack working 'round the clock on this. That way, we know he's really helping out."

"You shan't regret this." Jack said, as Agua just sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

Sokka awoke with a groan. Slowly, he peeled his eyes open, trying to think of what had happened. The last thing that he remembered was the huge ship that had come crashing into his, then.....

"Aahhh!" he hissed, as both his nose and eyes were assaulted by the strong smell of brine that covered the entire room. Sokka shut his eyes hard, as he began to breathe through his mouth. Bereft of his sight, Sokka decided that the best thing to do was get up and use his hands to feel around and get some semblance of where he was. Except that when he tried to rise up, he felt a strong grip holding his arms back down. Partially surprised, Sokka sat back down and moved his hands around, trying to gain a feel for the bondage that held him.

But as Sokka examined his trappings, he found that it was no rope that held him down. Instead he found that he was bound to what felt like a pole by some sort of coral like growth. It seemed to have grown out of the pole and covered his hands, at ten times the speed of normal coral. Sokka pulled at his bonds, but they seemed to be ten times stronger then coral as well- it was like pulling at solid rock. Sokka slumped back down, realizing that he was going to have to figure out another way out of this place...

"Captain Sokka?"

"Bardo?" Sokka called out into the darkness. "Is that you?"

"Yes." The voice of the first mate replied. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." Sokka answered. "This place smells like the inside of a fish though. Where are we?"

"In the bowels of the ship that rammed us." Bardo replied. "Only some of the crew managed to survive."

"Are they pirates? Are we being held hostage?" Sokka asked. "Or is the Fire Rebels?"

"Pirates Sokka. They gave us a choice of service on the ship or death."

"Then the others...."

"Most chose death sir."

Sokka grimaced for a moment, thinking on all of the crew that had been under his care, and wondering who had been left alive. But before he could ask him, Bardo said, "They have extended the offer to you as well sir."

"Is that why they sent you down here? To ask me?" Sokka asked.

"That is why I came down sir."

"You already know the answer Bardo! I wouldn't serve with pirates no matter what!"  
"I thought so Sokka. But they gave you a different offer then the rest of us."

"What, first crack at the jewels and gold?" Sokka spat.

"No sir. They need a captain. And when they heard about you...."

"Wait, this ship has no captain? Then how did they....."

"We have a captain. But he's... indisposed. And he thinks that you can help."

"Well what can I.... Bardo."

"Yes."

"You said 'we'."

"....... I'm sorry Sokka. I wanted to live."

"BARDO!!" Sokka yelled, finally popping open his eyes in his anger. But what he saw killed his anger in seconds. Bato stood before him, but the first mate had changed. His skin was pale and clammy looking, as if he had been under the water for a long time. His clothes were torn and ragged. But most horrible of all was the growths on his face- small spikes that dotted his cheeks, and scales that dotted his forehead. Under his chin, his neck breathed in and out, through the small holes that had opened up on the sides. But now that he could see the whole room, Sokka realized that the whole of the place was covered in coral and barnacles that had covered the wood like a blanket. It was like a cancer that had overrun the entire ship.

"I wanted to live sir." Bardo said sadly, as the door behind him opened. Sokka watched with growing horror, as more men entered, men who were covered with other sea based deformities- there was a man with a strange star fish like head, and another with a mast growing out of his back. But worst of all, Sokka saw more of his crew, now cursed with the affliction- Renu, his helmsman, with pincers growing over his mouth, and Inno, his navigator, whose legs had been replaced with scaly growths like a crab's legs.

"What... what are you people?" Sokka asked, as the 'crew' gathered around.

"A crew without a captain." Said one of the fish-men, a man with the long, angular head of a shark, but with tendrils covering his mouth. "And the ship must have a captain."

"But Bardo said you had one! What do you need me for?!" Sokka yelled.

"A ship must have a captain." The shark repeated, as he brought something around from behind his back. Sokka saw with disgust that it was a dirty jar of water, with something floating around inside. After a moment, he saw it was a pale, almost spectral octopus, barely visible in the waters.

"What is..." Sokka began, but got no further, as two of the crewmen suddenly grabbed him and held his head back and pried his mouth open. Sokka struggled fiercely, as the sharkman came up to him, opening the jar and positioning it right over his mouth. Sokka's eyes went wide, and he struggled to close his mouth, as the others held it wide. The sharkman paused a moment, then dumped the jar over Sokka's face. The dirty water flowed down his throat, and then, the octopus finally came down as well, slipping past his tongue and down his throat before he could even notice it was there. The crewmen let go as Sokka began to hack and spit, trying to dislodge the creature from his body. But suddenly, Sokka felt his body go stiff, and his vision began to blacken. Then a voice spoke to him, a voice that seemed to come from the inside of his head.

_Do you fear death?_

Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

"And who is this charmer here?" Jack asked, as he pointed to an illustration within one of the many books in Seaking's study.

"Syclla. One of tha demons that Odysuss fought on his return ta Troy." Seaking said with annoyance, as he took the book from Jack's hands.

"Ahh. I'm guessing not our man then."

"No Jack. Not since the last time you asked. Now can you please do something to help?"

"Wouldn't dream of anything else." Jack said, as he moved over another book he'd looked over before. Seaking sighed, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. It had been two days since Zuko's decision that Jack would be inducted into the navy if he could help out with the current problem. Which meant that Seaking had been put in charge of babysitting the captain, so that he wouldn't get into any further trouble. But unfortunately, Jack had the problem of not working hard unless the problem involved him in some way, so things weren't going well. The fact that Jack wasn't much of a researcher didn't help either. Nor did the fact that he spent more time looking for the route to the treasury then helping.

"So... have you heard anything more about that lass's brother?" Jack asked, as he thumbed a page.

"Not since this morning." Seaking replied. That had become another problem- Sokka's ship still hadn't come into port yet, days after it should have. Katara was already panicked, and Zuko had sent out several ships to look, but so far, nothing had been found.

"A pity. And after I offered to go looking and all." Jack said.

"You asked for a ship and crew, which you know you don't get until we figure this out and solve it." Seaking replied.

"I simply offered my services out of the goodness of me heart." Jack said.

"And the fact you'd be free has nothing to do with it?" Seaking asked.

"Don't you trust me at all?"

Before anything further could be said, a knock came at the door. Seaking rolled his eyes and said, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a Fire Nation guard, holding a large box with the mark of the Earth Kingdom on it. Nodding to both men , he said, "Sir, the Earth King has sent over the clues they have found, as requested."

"Good. Set them down right there." The cat said, pointing to a nearby table. The guard quickly put it down, then left the room.

"Earth Kingdom eh?" Jack said, as he sauntered over to the box and began to sort through it's belongings. "And do they happen to mine there?"

"No. Mostly they pick large rocks out of the ground and throw them at people who try to rob them." Seaking said, as he turned another page in his book.

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, but continued to look through the box. However, he came across nothing that he could see as valuable. Shaking his head, Jack was about to put the box away, until he noticed something. Reaching inside, he pulled out a leather gauntlet. Turning it to the side, Jack looked at its palm, and his eyes widened. Dropping to the ground, Jack spat, and spun around three times, his arms pulled in close. Seaking looked up at the noise, and as he watched Jack react, the cat's eyes went wide as well. Closing the book, he moved over to where Jack stood and looked down at the gauntlet. It was completely normal, save for one detail- the large black circle in its palm.

"God in heaven. It's not possible." Seaking breathed. "He's dead. You helped kill him!"

"That I did." Jack said. "But if a man can live without a heart...."

"And the barnacles....and all by the sea..." Seaking said. Kneeling down, he placed his hand over the gauntlet. Almost instantly, the spot began to glow with a dark, almost black, light. Seak pulled his hand away, and said, "Shadow magic. But if it reacts to me...."

"I can finish that one for ya mate. He's back." Jack said. The two men of the sea looked at each other, as in the distance, the sounds of cannons could be heard...


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9

The first hit was felt all the way in the palace, as the cannons bombarded the city. Buildings shuddered and crumbled as the people ran in fear from the harbor, where the mists had suddenly grown thick. The guards stationed there had already gotten to the dock's own weapons- spear-guns, archers, Firebenders, and motor boats so they could attack directly. They sat there, fearful of whatever lay within the mist, but ready to attack the minute it showed itself.

The commanders watched intently, as the archers readied their aim, and the Firebenders put use the vast concentration their form called for. But it was a lone private who first noticed movement within the mist, and called out to his fellow soldiers. The commanders immediately called to their troops to prepare for the attack, as a large shape within the mist became more and more visible. One by one, the soldiers trained their eyes and readied their weapons and bodies, ready to attack the enemy.

Slowly, the mists parted, as the enemy ship sailed out of it's hiding place. All of the soldiers saw it, but even with all their preparation, not a one of them fired a shot. It might have been the fact that the ship was one of their own, a firebird-class vessel that towered over them. It might have been the fact it was covered in barnacles and various forms of sealife that crawled and moved all about it, as though the ocean floor had somehow given birth to a ship. But most likely, it was the crew of men onboard the ship, men who had also been merged with the sea, and cursed at them with mouths full of scales and shook arms that ended in pinchers and tentacles.

As the twisted ship drew closer and closer, one of those aquatic men threw a dagger towards one of the archers. It landed at his feet, which was enough to break the man of his shock and let loose the arrow he had notched. It sped through the air, only to be batted away by the sword of the leader, a mix of man and lobster. He grinned through his crusty, bug-eyed face, and let a single word- "FIRE!"

The ship's cannons responded instantly, breaking the silence with thunder as the docks exploded around them. The commanders yelled for the soldiers to attack, even as their own footing blew around them. Those that remained tried to follow orders, but then the strange men from the ship leapt onto the docks, racing towards their enemies...

* * *

"Fire Lord please!" The attendant begged. "This ship and its crew are exceptionally dangerous! Listen to those cannons!"

"And what do you think they're doing to my soldiers?" Zuko demanded. "I'm not going to let some ship come in here and destroy my city! Not without doing something about it!"

"But my Lord..."

Zuko merely pushed the man to the side as he headed to the doorway. He left the throne room and continued towards the main doors. As he walked, Jhee, who had been noticed him and moved to walk beside him.

"I don't suppose I can talk you out of this?" the general asked.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked.

"I thought so."

"What do the reports say?"

"... I'm not sure yet. The message from the hawk says that the ship is apparently one of our own, but looks like it's been sitting at the bottom of the sea. The same goes for the men crewing it."

"And our soldiers?"

"I've sent some of the best we have down to the docks becasue of all the problems there. But apparently even they're having trouble."

"Then you and I are going down there. What other reinforcements do we have?"

"The Avatar and his friends have already left. The Knights as well, except for Agua. And that pirate captiain is also unaccounted for."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Zuko muttered as he continued towards the door. But before he got there, Agua suddenly appeared from the side.

"Where are the others?" the cat asked. "Is everyone down there?"

"We were just going to join them." Zuko answered. "What do you know about this?"

"More then I want to." Agua answered. "Zuko, what's down there is something, or someone, that shouldn't even exist anymore. And if he's back to his old tricks again, he could do more then threaten the Fire Nation. He could threaten every port from here to Ba Sing Se."

"Then who is he? What are up against?" Zuko demanded.

"I'll let Jack... Jack?" Agua said, seeing the empty space next to him. The cat sighed, then held out his arm towards a nearby door. His flesh became watery, and suddenly the arm stretched outwards pushing through the door and down the hallway, until it finally halted and began to retract. After a moment, Zuko and Jhee saw it drag Jack Sparrow into the room, and dump him unceremoniously in front of them.

"Ferget where we were headed, Jack?" Agua asked.

"No, of course not. I was merely looking for proper armaments to..."

"Where did you get that?" Jhee asked, pointed to a large ruby necklace on Jack's neck.

"Nice try." Agua said, as he pulled Jack to his feet and tore the necklace off. "You want to stay here Jack, you help out."  
"Well, I would." Jack replied. "But I would point out, that I have already fought this monstrosity and come out victorious, so then my monster list is quite nicely filled in this area..."

"You know what this thing is?" Zuko asked. "Then you are going to help, unless you want me to revoke your protection? Understand?"

"...Egregiously."

"Good. Now what is this?"

"He's called Davy Jones."

* * *

The military force that Jhee had assembled lay in shambles on the docks, as the fish-men made their way into the city. The people ran in fear as the crew of the ship attacked anything and everything that they came across. People were stabbed, captured, or in some cases, eaten, while the buildings were bombarded by bombs, swords, and whatever else the fishmen could get their hands on. The few guards and soldiers that remained put up as good a fight as they could, attacking their enemies with all the fire they could muster up. In some cases, it did work- the lobster-man advanced on a soldier, only to suddenly find himself engulfed in flame. But as he panicked, battering himself to put out the flame, the soldier suddenly felt a blade stuck between his ribs, as a shark man laughed from behind him.

But as the battle raged onwards, both sides suddenly noticed a large shadow passing over them from above. They glanced up, but a second too late, as the massive form of Appa suddenly landed with a crash, knocking everyone back as the bison roared. As the two sides watched, a figure leapt upwards from Appa's saddle, hanging in the air for a moment as he unleashed a stream of fire darts upon the fishmen, setting each of their scaly bodies ablaze. They screeched in pain, batting themselves to put out the fires, as Katara and Bosque leapt out of the saddles, each drawing their weapons to battle the creatures, while Appa did his part by swinging his tail about.

Bosque was the first to reach a foe, as he noticed one of the fishmen putting out the blaze. Raising his axe above his head, he prepared to bring it down on the thing's head. But the creature, a swordfish hybrid, stuck out its long pointed sword hand, driving the sharp fin into the squirrel's side. Bosque grunted in pain, dropping his axe as he moved to pull the spine out. But the fishman snarled at him, as it drew it's own sword and prepared to stab the Knight once more.

This time, Bosque was ready, as a vine shot it's way out of his sleeve, wrapped around the sword, and pulled it to the side. The swordfish started in surprise, which Bosque used to push him, and the spine, away from him. Grabbing his axe, the squirrel slammed it down, slicing off the monster's sword hand.

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were dealing with a group of the creatures at once. The two of them stood back to back, Katara using her waterbending to force the creatures back, while Aang used a combination of Earth and firebending to do more damage. It was an effective strategy, but the creatures were surprisingly resilient, and more of them kept pouring in from the ship.

"I've got an idea! Aang, I need you make a stream of earth!" Katara yelled. Aang immdiately responded, drawing up the ground into a hard stream of rock and dirt that he blasted at the creatures. Katara then refoucsed her water into the stream, creating a blast of mud that struck the fishmen.

"I think I get it. Good plan!" Aang said, as he cut the stream and both he and Katara hardened their respective elements, trapping the fish-men in a frozen, rocky prison. The two benders looked at their work with a grin, but then they both smelled brine. They whirled around, in time to see a squid-man bring his sword down on them. But before his blade could reach them, a dark shape suddenly stretched forth from the shadow he cast and caught his blade with a clang. As Oscuridad reformed from the shadow, he pushed the creature off balance with his sword, then let loose with a burst of shadowfire. The squid man was knocked backwards by the dark flame, then finally hit the ground unconscious.

"Thanks for the save." Aang said, as the bat sheathed his sword.

"Don't mention it." Osc replied. "I see you two did well enough on your own."

"But what are these things?" Katara asked. "And where are they coming from?"

"At the moment, it's that ship that landed in the harbor." Osc said. "Luz and the others are already down there trying to cut it off at the source."

"Then that's where we need to go." Aang said.

"Indeed. Wait, didn't Bosque come with you?"

"Ah'm over here." Came a voice. They turned, to see the squirrel stranding over the beaten and vine wrapped form of the lobster man.

"Want some butter?" Osc asked.

"Maybe later. Ah'd rather head to the docks for the rest of them. Make a nice platter."

"Then let's go." Aang said, as he went over to get Appa.

* * *

"How many of them are we going to have to deal with?" Luz snarled, as she loosed another lightblast at a crustacean man, knocking him off the dock and into the water.

"Yer guess is as good as mine." Tierra said, as he swung his hammer about, while Fuego held them back with a fire whip. "But if we got on ta that ship, we could get a better number."

"I don't think that's possible right now." Trueno said, as he used his rod to direct a thunder burst at a horde of fish men. "There's too many guarding it. We've gotta keep pushing guys!."  
"Oh great idea." Luz said, as she brought her blade about, catching the sword of a puffer fish man. She stood in place, as the two of forced their blades onto each other. Luz gritted her teeth against the force, but even then, she noticed another creature charging her. The fox tried to bring her sword about, hoping to release another lightburst. But the duel was taking all her strength just to hold it in place. The other creature rushed her, ready to strike, until a series of large rocks suddenly slammed into it, pushing away from Luz and into the sea.

"Don't say I didn't do anything for you red!" Tierra yelled, as he directed another rock at an incoming fish man.

"First time for everything!" Luz yelled back, as she kicked the puffer fish in the knee, forcing to back off. She followed this with a swift strike across his chest, and then a light burst.

"Guys! Cavalry!" Trueno said, pointing up to the sky. The trio turned to see the form of Appa flying overhead, as Aang, Katara, Oscuridad, and Bosque dropped down.

"Took you long enough." Tierra said.

"Sorry. We needed to get some butter." Osc said.

"Uh guys? Maybe we should focus on the fish people here." Katara said.

"Good point." Luz said, as she saw more of them pulling themselves up from the sea. "All right folks, sushi bar is open!"

With that, the two groups charged each other, ready to tear the other to shreds. And they would've gotten there, if a loud voice from above hadn't called out, "ENOUGH!"

Both groups stopped, as a pair of komodo rhinos suddenly entered the docks. One carried Zuko and Jhee, the other Agua and Jack. The cat was the first to disembark, leaving a very nervous Jack left on the rhino.

"Agua, what's going on here?" Osc asked as the cat approached.

"It's all right. I know what's going on." The cat answered. Looking towards the fish men, he said, "You have disgraced the name of the seas. I command you, in the sacred name of Ruta, mistress of all the waters, to leave this place!"

The fish men bristled, and some even backed away a bit, but no one actually left. They stood in place, as if they were afraid of the cat, but unable to leave. Seaking narrowed his eyes, then turned his gaze towards the ship.

"I am Seaking, son of Ruta, and Knight of the Water. In the name of my sacred mother, and the names of all the oceans, I command you to come forth. I command you to bring yourself before me, and be judged, Davy Jones!"

"WHAT?" Bosque spat. Turning to Jack, he snarled, "You said he was dead!"

"Yes, well, apparently it's not as permanent as I thought." Jack replied.

Bosque would've said more, but then a clanking sound began to echo from the ship. It sounded like footsteps, clanking down on the metal hull, as the ship's captain emerged from the bowels.

Gasps were heard as the form of Davy Jones walked across the deck to face his accuser. He was tall, his body a mix of the creatures of the sea- his beard of tendrils, claw hand, and peg leg, combined with his watery, barnacle encrusted hat and clothes. He walked slowly, methodically, using his appearance to make his presence. Finally, he stood at the bow of the ship, looked down at Agua, and snarled, "You dare to summon Davy Jones?"

"I dare." The cat answered. "You have no right to be in this world Jones. You broke your bargain, corrupted the Flying Dutchmen, and left thousands of souls stranded."

"In another world." Jones spat back. "But this one is mine now. I will not be denied the right to exist!"

"You lost that right when you threw away your duty!"

"Does my betrayal mean nothing? Does that not grant me no rights?"

"Calypso betrayed you Jones. Deal with her and let this world be!"

"Never. I will rule these seas as I ruled the others, and not even you will deny me!"

"This is crazy." Jhee whispered. "If Agua can't control him..."

"Jones doesn't listen to anyone." Fuego said. "This is someone who betrayed a goddess."

"I warn you Jones!" Agua yelled.

"With what?" Jones asked. "Your weak powers or... no... SPARROW!"

"Huh?" Seaking said, as he turned to see his rhino empty.. except for the hat sticking up from behind the saddle. The creature yawned, then moved away, revealing Jack Sparrow sitting there, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Nope, nobody with that name here." Jack said.

"YOU SCABBEROUS DOG! YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE AND YOU WILL SERVE ON MY SHIP FOR AN ETERNITY!"

"What ship?" Seaking demanded. "The Dutchman is no longer yours."

"Ah, but this one is." Jones said. "And a fine crew, taking from the people of this world. People who use water quite well, from what I've seen."

"A Water Tribe.. Sokka's ship!" Katara gasped. Breaking away from the group, she faced Jones and demanded, "Where is my brother? Did you take him?"

"What would that be to me if I had, little girl?" Jones answered.

Eyes blazing, Katara drew forth the water, shaped into ice spike, and began to shoot them at Jones...

But what no one had noticed, was that since Jones had emerged, Tierra had been sniffing the air constantly. There was a new odor in the air, something faint, but still there underneath the brine. It had gotten stronger as Jones had stood there, and now, the dog finally recognized it, just as Katara let loose her spikes.

"NO!" the dog yelled, as he brought up the earth of the docks, shielding Jones as the spikes drilled themselves into it. He lowered the ground back down, as Katara gaped at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing? If he's got Sokka captured..."

"He does. But not in the ship." The dog answered. "Jones is a dead man. Jack, ya saw him fall?"

Jack nodded, and suddenly understanding dawned in Agua's face. Whirling around, he yelled, "JONES! YOU WILL RELEASE THAT BODY OR SO HELP ME, I"LL..."

"WHAT?" Jones sneered. "Killing me is simply killing your friend. And what would this lass think if you did such a thing to her brother?"

"What?" Katara gasped.

Jones smiled, as his beard parted and revealed his chest. A chest in which the sleeping face of Sokka lay dormant.


End file.
